Indirect Romeo and Juliet
by TheProdigy'sWife14
Summary: Sakura's greatest fear came to pass and left her shattered in pieces. Neji lost her and feared he'll never get her back. Tsunade just whishes that she could make peace with the vampires before they start war. So what does she do when she sees her heartbroken apprentice smiling again after three months while walking with the future Vampire King? NejiSaku with KanaSaku. NOT tragic!
1. Chapter 1-Unexpected Surprise

**Indirect Romeo and Juliet**

Summary:Sakura's greatest fear came to pass and left her shattered in pieces. Neji lost her and feared he'll never get her back. Tsunade just wishes that she could make peace with the vampires before they start war. So what does she do when she sees her heartbroken apprentice smiling again after three months while walking with the future Vampire king? Mostly NejiSaku with KanaSaku. NOT a tragic story!

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story, yeah I still have the phone problem, but I'm working with it! I'm still a little upset that very few commented on my oneshot, Of You Can't Hang. Was it that bad :( Well, here's the one I promised-and just in time for Valentines Day! Look at the key below because I don't feel like repeating it again in later chapters...

Song for this chapter:My Happy Ending by Avril Lavign (sp?)

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

~X~X~ scene change

~~~fb~~~ flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Understand? Good.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Surprise

Sakura and her ANBU team traveled back to Konaha in top speed. They had just finished an A ranked mission. She knew that her team was tired, but she was anxious to get back home. She needed to talk to Neji. They really had gotten on the wrong foot the last talk -well, argument- they had. (They always have arguments. It is, after all how they ended up together in the first place.)

Just a few months ago, the Hyuga elders agreed that Neji could be the can leader. But there was a catch-he had to be engaged (no surprise there) and the perfect women they thought was the best for him and the clan was NOT Sakura, but another women from Sound named Rin. Sakura increased her speed just thinking about was a pretty women with amber eyes and long dark brown hair. She was taller than Sakura (then again everyone is taller than Sakura now), and she had some experience in the medical field. When the sound kunochi came, Sakura told Neji that maybe he should just be with Rin instead so he could be head of the clan. Sakura did not want to be in the young Hyuga's way of his dream, but Neji would have it. He would rather stay a branch child and be with her than be a clan head and with a stranger.

Sakura smiled at the thought as she slowed down a little. Neji was so sweet sometimes-only she saw it though with other emotions he hides under his mask. It wasn't until Neji's uncle, Hiashi, convinced Neji to just meet the woman so he could have a chance to be the clan head. It wasn't that Hiashi didn't like Sakura, in fact, he thought that Sakura would be an excellent addition to the clan, it's just that Hyuga elders plan to be very difficult and stubborn. So Neji did just talked with Rin, and Sakura didn't mind-until she realized that Rin suddenly took all of her and Neji's time together, but by then it was too late.

At first Sakura used to see Neji everyday, but then it turned to every other day, to once a week, to even once a month. Sakura knew he wasn't on missions because her shishou let him off so he could deal with clan-related issues. So one day , she went to look for him, only to find him with Rin. Sakura only been having violent arguments with him since then. Sakura summoned more chakra in the soles of her feet to make her move twice as fast as before. This was all her fault. Why was she so worried about Neji being with Rin all the time? Did Rin mean anything to him?

Just then, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a mask painted as a weasel staring at her. The ANBU nin had his dark bangs framing his face (or mask) and the rest of his hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Not only was he a whole head and a half taller than her, his body was nothing but muscle.

"Sakura-hime" his deep velvet voice called out.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Are you okay? I have been calling you for the last few minutes and you didn't answer."

"I'm fine."

"Sakura-hime," the nin said, pulling off his mask to reveal his face as Itachi Uchiha. Before Sasuke could find and kill him, he found out that Danzo was the real reason his clan died and Sasuke joined his brother to kill Danzo and Mandara. Both Uchihas now live in Konaha, and they both are Sakura's older over-protective brothers along with Naruto.

Sakura sighed. She didn't know how Itachi knew she was lying because she stopped wearing her heart on her sleeve years ago. Maybe its was just a big brother thing. She pulled her cat mask off as she looked at the older Uchiha.

"Do you think I'm a clingy person?" she asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Why do you think you are a clingy person?"  
Sakura gave an irritated sigh " Why do you always answer my questions with a question?"

Itachi smirked "Do my questions bother you?" The kunochi glared at him and he chuckled. "No you're not a clingy person, now answer my question."

"Yes, I do find your 'answering-a-question-with-a-question's annoying." Itachi have her a pointed glare and Sakura laughed. "Relax Tachi-kun, I was just getting back at you,"

Itachi's eyes softened "Why do you think you're a clingy person?"  
Sakura nervously bit her lip as she broke eye contact with him. "I don't know...I guess that ever since Rin came to Konaha, Neji's just been spending a lot of time with her...but now every time we're together, we argue. I...I'm...scared." Sakura didn't like showing her weakness to anyone, and this was her first time since her genin days. Maybe her big brother can help her...

Itachi smiled as he flicked her forehead. Sakura rubbed her forehead that she now grew into "Ow! What was that for? I see why Sasuke always complained..." she mumbled at the end.

"You worry to much. Of Neji cares about you just as much as you care about him, then there's nothing to worry about." he said. Sakura nodded in understanding, but still thinks she should apologize at least.

~X~X~

Saku ra hopped off of house roofs heading towards the Hyuga manor still in her ANBU our fit, thankful that Itachi decided that he'll report their mission to lady Tsunade. When she got there, she met a surprised Miki, one of the maids she was familiar with.

"Sakura-san," she said "I didn't know you were back from your mission."

"I just got back tonight," Sakura replied, just realizing that it was late "Is Neji-kun available?" Just then, Sakura saw something flicker in Miki's eyes. Was it pity...or guilt?

Miki nodded "Yes he is, follow me". The Hyuga maid let the pink-haired kunochi to room that had rice paper doors. As soon as they got there, Miki left. 'Strange...' Sakura thought.

As soon as Sakura opened the door, she felt her heart being constructed in a small space. There, sitting in the middle of the room on a couch was Neji and Rin making out.

* * *

AN: Review PLEASE! I'm begging here! I need some kind of motivation to carry on! Oh-and happy Valentines Day. :)


	2. Chapter 2-Relization

**AN: Here's chap 2! Sorry it took so long-I didn't know how to end it! :s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight

Song of the day: Your love is a Lie by Simple Plan (This song is awesome! Totally fits the chapter) :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Realization

A strangled noise between a gasp and a sob came through Sakura's throat. She couldn't move-for her feet felt nailed to the ground. All she could do was watch. The medic nin felt as if someone stabbed a poisoned sword through her chest, similar to what Sasouri did in the past, but only ten times worse. Rin, who opened her eyes because she heard the noise, gave Sakura a smug look (Neji's back was facing Sakura, if that helps you visualize it.) Rin, who was also sitting on Neji's lap, pulled said Hyuga closer, softly moaning as her fingers tangled in her hair. In response, Neji growled and one of his hands slipped into her shirt, still not aware of Sakura's chakra.

_...and the sword twisted leaving a gaping hole when it was pulled out..._

Sakura forced herself out of the room, refusing to see any more. She quickly rounded the corner looking for the closest exit. The place she thought was a second home to her now made her feel like an outsider, not belonging there. And she refused to let them see her cry again. Nevermore...

"Sakura-san." Sakura turned around to the voice to see that Hiashi, the current clan head, was the one who spoke. Flanking his sides was his two daughters Hinata and Hinabi. Hinata gave Sakura a welcoming smile while Hinabi nodded. Sakura bowed in return.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san, Hinabi-san." she responded. Hiashi frowned. It took him months to get Sakura to call him uncle because of their close relationship. Sakura was the only medic nin, besides Lady Tsunade, to heal him and his clan members, and for that he would forever be in her debt. She might as well get used to the familiarity, for he believed she would be Neji's wife sooner if not later.  
But now, noticing that she didn't meet any pair of their eyes and speaking to them as if they were strangers to each other, the clan head concluded that a problem had formed between the medic nin and his nephew. And he was determined to know what happened.

"Hinata, Hinabi, and I were just about to go to get some tea. Would you like to join us?" Hiashi asked.  
Sakura hesitated. She really wanted to avoid anyone that even remotely look like they had, pearl, pupil-less eyes so she could put her thoughts together about her and Neji's relationship. Before she could voice her thoughts in the most respectful way a possible, they all her a noise come through the hallway.

"Neji-kun..." the same voice moaned. Hinata let out a gasp while Hinabi's frown was identical as her father's.

"A...ano...it's kind of late..maybe I can join next time?" Sakura said, her words cracking at the end as she gave the three Hyuga's a sad, apologetic smile while the tears are threatening to come down her glossy eyes. Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"Have a good night then..." he said as he watched Sakura turn to exit. When he knew that the pinkette was out of hearing distance, he looked at his oldest daughter. "Tell Neji to meet us in the tea room. We have important business to discuss." Hinata nodded and went to search for his cousin.

~X~X~

Sasuke blinked when he opened the door to the Uchiha mansion to see a teary Sakura still in her ANBU uniform. "Sakura?" he questioned. Even though he didn't say the question out loud, his eyes said it for him. What was wrong with his little sister?

Sakura shook he head as she jumped into his arms and started to cry her eyes out. Sasuke caught her with ease, picking her up bridal style and closing the door before carrying her to the living room sitting on the couch with her on his lap. It has been a while since he seen her in this state. Usually when something happens, she would go to Naruto, but he is still on a mission. Her other choice would be the Hyuga so why...?  
As soon as realization slapped him in the face (I find this funny XD) Itachi walked through the door to see Sasuke holding a sobbing Sakura in the living room. "What...?"

"Hyuga..." Sasuke growled, immediately summoning/turning on (?) his sharingon, glaring at the wall. Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rung, and Itachi went to answer it.

"Hinata-san?" Itachi said when he recognized the Hyuga heiress.

"Hi Itachi-san." Hinata greeted the older Uchiha "Is Sakura-chan available?"

Said Uchiha looked glanced backwards into the living room to see Sakura clinging on to Sasuke, who is still glaring at the wall as if he saw someone. "...I don't believe that Sakura-hime is in the mood to speak at the moment." he finally said "Maybe some other time?"

Hinata nodded sadly "I'm sorry bothering you." and she turned to leave.

Once Itachi closed the door, he picked up Sakura from Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke can you go get the guestroom ready for Sakura-hime? I don't think she will be going anywhere soon..." Sasuke nodded and threw another glare a the wall before disappearing down the hallway.

"W...why?" Sakura mumbled out loud once she calmed down a little, though her face still buried in Itachi's now wet, navy blue long sleeved shirt. Itachi answered anyway, knowing that she wasn't actually talking to him.

"The answer to that will come later in time. Lets go get you cleaned up." Itachi said, talking her to the guestroom.

~X~X~

Sasuke sighed as he and Sakura walked back into Konaha gates. Tsunade gave Sakura a simple mission to go to a village to give them some teaching scrolls for a new school they are building and she asked Sasuke to join her instead of Neji-who usually went with her. Sakura hadn't said anything throughout the whole mission, which is very unusual for her part. But before he could open his mouth and ask her if she wanted something to eat, she already started talking.

"I need to talk to him."

"What!?" Sasuke almost yelled, already knowing who she was referring to. The Uchiha didn't want that bastard even in a hundred meter distance from her.

"Sasuke...please...I...I need a closure..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke, tears threatening to come down her cheeks. Sasuke sighed.

"Aniki and I will be at the manor." he said as he turned and left.

Sakura walked to the place where they first became a couple to see him already there, waiting for her to come. The sight before her made her throat dry and tighten up, making her unable to speak. There he was standing under the giant cherry blossom tree looking completely disoriented, his usually perfect chocolate locks tangled and unkempt, and dark bags under his lilac eyes signaling that he hasn't slept in days. He took a step towards her.

"Sakura..." his voice was almost pleading, and it made Sakura take two steps back. The man in front of her could no longer be trusted.  
It pained him to see Sakura act like this towards him, but it was his fault that she was doing it.

"I...I just think that we should end this properly..." the medic nin started, not looking at wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze came at them. It was never cold when they met here before. All of THEIR warm memories...

She then heard him sigh as of he was accepting a challenge. "...I'm sorry..."

Sakura flinched as she felt more tears build in her eyes. How can two simple words hurt her so much? She looked up at him and he took a sharp intake at her heart-breaking smile.

"Why apologize for something that wasn't meant to be?" she said, a few tears won the battle and slid down her face.

"S-Sakura..." he said, rushing to her side, but once again she stepped back out of his reach.

"I...I n-need to go..." were her final words to him as she poofed away. And it was the last time he'll see her in months.

Sakura poofed back into one of the rooms she was staying in at the Uchiha manor. She smiled as she finally let her tears fall down freely. She had her answer and that's all she wanted. Neji never loved her like she did him, and he never will considering that he had Rin. And with that in mind, she kept herself locked away in the empty room crying the rest of her broken heart out.

* * *

AN: That's it! I promise that Kaname comes in the next chapter! :D R&R!


End file.
